Buscando el Amor
by Idrys
Summary: Toda la vida intentando buscar a ese alguien ,sin darse cuenta de que lo tiene justamente delante,¿será demasiado tarde?


**1.- Esperando eternamente algo que,¿llegará?**

Estoy sentada,sola,sumida en la desesperación que me provoca la situación.No tengo nada que hacer este sábado por la tarde, ya que la redacción de _ Brujas de la Actualidad _ no está abierta,así que no tengo lugar donde ir,ni nada que hacer.La mayoría de las parejas está disfrutando del estupendo y romántico día bajo la nieve mientras se declaran su amor.Odio los días románticos.Todos felices y contentos,riendo,besándose y...pufff...me siento infinitamente desgraciada.¿Qué he echo yo para no poder tener ni siquiera un novio en toda mi vida?No creo que haya echo nada malo para no merecer siquiera a una persona que me quiera,que me ame con todo su ser...tampoco pido tanto,¿o si?todas mis amigas han tenido alguna vez a alguien que las quiera,pero yo...tampoco soy tan fea,por lo menos eso creo.Tengo el pelo castaño claro,liso,ojos marrones y buena figura...aunque sé que querer a alguien no se basa sólo en el físico,por supuesto,pero también opino que un físico relativamente no repelente ayuda a que las personas del género masculino se fijen en mí.

-¡¡Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg!.-me acabo de dar cuenta de lo desesperada que estoy en realidad,¡es horrible!tanto para gritar y ponerme a dar saltos por la habitación.Creo que tengo exceso de energía,o no sé...porfavor,la falta de alguien que me diga que me quiere me está trastornando,no cabe duda.Me dirigo lentamente hacia mi cama y me tumbo.Respiro lentamente.Inspiro..."¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!".Vaya,la poca tranquilidad que tenía es interrumpida por el incansable telefonito.Me incorporo y descuelgo.

-¿Si?

-Empezaba a pensar que no estarías en casa.-Es Ron,mi mejor amigo.A pesar de haber terminado el colegio,seguimos viéndonos.La verdad es que me ha servido de mucha ayuda.Es la única persona del género masculino (parte de Harry y mi padre)con el que mantengo contacto...pero me encanta estar con él,es tan amable y simpático...además,me encantan sus ojos.Me puedo tirar horas contemplándolos...

-Sabes que no tengo nada más que hacer que aburrirme y desesperarme...¿y tú?¿por qué no estás con Meg disfrutando de un chocolate en la nieve como todas las demás parejas?

-Está visitando a sus padres,además,he pensado que quizás querrías hablar,¿no es cierto?.-me alegro de ser uno de los motivos por los que no está con Meg,nunca me ha caido bien esa mujer,es insoportable...

-Pues sí,tienes razón...

-Entonces paso a recogerte.

-Me parece bien.

-Estaré allí dentro de media hora,y más te vale estar lista,siempre tengo que esperarte...aunque mereca la pena tanta espera,todo hay que decirlo...

-Puedo observar que sigues igual de mentiroso que de costumbre.

-Y yo que sigues sin aceptar la realidad.

-Jaja,si tú lo dices...bueno,tendré que ir preparándome,no vaya a ser que Don Impaciente espere 5 minutos de más...

-Si fueran sólo 5 minutos...

-¡Oh para ya de quejarte!

-¡No me estoy quejando!

-¡Sí que lo estás haciendo!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡Sí lo haces!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sí!.-grita.

-¡No!

-Jajajajajaja...-gritamos al unísono.

-Siempre acabamos igual,como en el colegio.-comenta.

-Ya,pero es que siempre empiezas tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Siempre eras tú el que empezaba,no me engañes.

-¡Será posible!Eras tú la que empezabas.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es,¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que...?

-Oye,que la vez que estábamos en clase empezaste tú...

-Pero la del pasillo fuiste tú...

-¿Y la del dormitorio?

-¡La culpa la tuvo tu gato!

-¡Noooo!

-Oh ya vale...

-Está bien...

-No tardes,no quiero esperar...-voy a replicar,pero ya no me ha dado tiempo ya que el muy tonto me ha colgado.Me rio a carcajadas,siempre consigue hacerme reír,¿lo creéis posible?Bueno,es lo único de diversión en mi vida.No puedo imaginar siquiera mi vida sin él,sería horrible...voy hasta el armario y lo abro.Mmmm...veamos..me pondré unos pantalones marrones de pana con una blusa mostaza y una chaqueta también marrón.Ahá,me dirigo hacia el baño y comienzo a desnudarme.Me quedo un momento mirándo mi silueta en el espejo,y me meto bajo el chorro de agua caliente.Allí se me pasa el tiempo hasta que oigo un pitido.Apago el grifo y puedo oir el timbre de la puerta.No puede ser,¿ya ha pasado media hora?cogo el albornoz blanco y me lo pongo,saliendo a toda prisa antes de que el sonido del timbre me deje sorda.Abro la puerta chorreando agua y me encuentro a Ron plantado en la puerta.Está radiante,lleva unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul haciendo juego con sus ojos y un abrigo también negro.El pelo rojo como el fuego le cae sobre los hombros.La verdad es que es bastante atractivo,eso no se puede negar.

-¡¡Oh,no!.-grita al verme.-¡Todavía estás así?

-Es culpa tuya por haber venido tan temprano,que lo sepas.-una sonrisa pícara asoma a sus labios,justo antes de que me coga por la cintura y empiece a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡¡Jaja no...ja..por..jajaja...para...jaja..para!.-consigo sobreponerme y al ver que voy a por él entra en la casa y echa a correr.Cierro la puerta de un portazo y salgo detrás de él.Se mete por todas las estancias de la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación,donde se para en seco.Lo alcanzo por detrás y lo tiro a la cama,donde soy yo la que empieza a hacerlo reir ahora.Acabamos los dos tirados en la cama sin aliento,todavía riéndonos.

-Bueno,creo que ya es hora de que paremos,¿no te parece?.

-Sí,y de paso podrías intentar tardar poco...-le tiro un cojín y le miro furiosa.

-¿Ves?¡Empiezas tú!.-ignoro el comentario y me meto en el baño para terminar de arreglarme.Al rato salgo y me lo encuentro en el salón mirando la tele aburrido.El sonido de mis botas le hace girar la cabeza y mirarme.

-¿Vamos?.-pregunto.No articula palabra.

-Te dije que merecía la pena tanta espera.

-Anda ya,vamos.

¡¡¡Hooooooooolaa!¿Os ha gustadoa mí me encanta...promete mucho,os lo digo en serio,ya lo tengo terminado y se queda bastante bien,aunque no voy a ir subiendo los capitulos muy a menudo,jejeje...

¡¡Dejen R&R que no cuesta tanto!me da igual que me lo critiquéis o que lo alabéis mientras dejéis vale?¡Merci!Bueno ya me duelen las manos de tanto escribir así que os dejo,chao!


End file.
